Supernova Christmas Party
by LokiRavenscraft
Summary: The Supernovas have a party. A few Shichibukai decide to crash it.


Eustass Kidd was not having a good time.

Whoever came up with the idea of having a Christmas Party for the Supernovas was a fucking idiot who should be shot. _No_, he reconsidered, _shooting them would be too quick._

"Are you having fun, Mister Eustass?"

Kidd considered punching himself in the head for a moment before deciding to just continue drinking his beer. It would be too much effort to knock himself unconscious, and Killer was in no position to drag him back to the ship.

As it was, Uroge had been having ENTIRELY too much ale for his own good, and had been hitting on the poor first mate for the better part of an hour.

"Awww c'mon honey! Just one little kiss!"  
>"FOR THE LAST TIME! I AM A MAN!"<p>

Roronoa Zoro seemed to take pity on the other swordsman, and separated him from the large Skypeian.

"Bar." the green haired man said succinctly.  
>"Oh god yes." was the reply.<p>

Trafalgar Law chuckled at the expression on the other captain's face as the redhead tilted his drink at a 75 degree angle, then slammed the tankard down on the table.

Kidd could be so interesting to have around sometimes, like now, when he clearly did not want to be at this event. Not that Law could really blame him. The doctor didn't really want to be here himself, but it was a good excuse to see the redhead.

"If I wanted to have fun, I would be drinking on my ship, not here." Kidd groused as he watched Scratchman Apoo work the turntables. It would seem the Longarm and X Drake were having some sort of testosterone contest, with Basil Hawkins being the prize. Both of the men were glaring at each other from across the room, and Hawkins only looked...well..he looked mildly amused by the situation.

Although one couldn't really blame the man, he was being fought over by two of his fellow Supernovae, and that was a feat in and of itself.

The blond cook of the Strawhats slid the redheaded captain another beer, and got to work cooking appetizers again. Law had to admire the man's skill and speed, but then again...

Between having to feed Strawhat Luffy and Zoro, he supposed the man was adept at preparing large amounts of food on short notice.

Speaking of the strawhat, Luffy had challenged Bonney to a contest to see who could eat the most, and the two were stuffing themselves silly.

"HEEEEEEYYYY I heard there was a PARTY!"

Kidd and Law both looked up in trepidation as the door opened to reveal a man wearing a pink feathered coat and the scariest grin they had ever seen.

"Doflamingo? What the hell are you doing here?" Kidd snapped as he unconsciously moved in front of Law a bit. The tall Shichibukai waltzed into the room, and it was then that the redhead noticed that his head was at crotch height on the tall man.

He gulped unconsciously.

"Well, I heard there was an interesting party going on!" The man said as Mihawk moved past him into the room.

"MIHAWK!" Zoro yelled, and the room stilled. Doflamingo continued to smile.

"What is it, Roronoa? Do you want to take my head that badly?" The swordsman asked curiously as the green haired man stormed over.

"I challenge you..."

_"Oh great,"_ thought Kidd, _"here we go."_

"To a DRINKING CONTEST!"

Kidd blinked.

"What."

Mihawk almost smiled as he brushed past the Santoryu user. "I accept your challenge, Roronoa Zoro." He said smoothly, and the pair cleared a table for their use.

"I wasn't expecting that." Law said, humor evident in his voice, and Kidd snorted as he took a drink of his ale.

Hawkins took this opportunity to take both Drake and Apoo by the hand, placing a kiss on each of their lips, before leading them out of the bar with a mysterious smile. He would have both of his men, he had decided, and they would like it. _They were not allowed to complain._

"So Strawhat is here too?"  
>"Crocodile!" Doflamingo exclaimed as he moved faster than any there had seen him. The former Shichibukai looked up to see a mistletoe hanging in the doorway, and nearly bit his cigar in half.<p>

"Oh hell."

No one in the room was sure what happened next since they were unable to see past Doflamingo's feathery coat, but there was a loud smacking, sloppy sound that emanated from somewhere within the sea of pink.

Kidd raised his glass in salute of a fallen warrior, and turned away from the sight. He stopped, staring at the package that had appeared on the tabletop.

"Well, open it up."

The redhead glanced over at his smiling companion with an unsure look.

"Why..."  
>"Because it's Christmas!"<p>

Law watched as the other captain ripped open the packaging with one hand while taking a long drink from his tankard. He kept smiling as Kidd's expression turned from mild curiosity to shock and horror, and kept smiling as Kidd sputtered into his ale.

"W-W-What the HELL is this?" He snapped, a blush rising furiously on his cheeks. Law gave him a guileless look.

"Well, I thought you could wear them." He said as the other man's fist clenched on the item in question.

"Law...I don't care HOW addled your brain is, I am NOT going to wear lacy, ruffly, underwear." Kidd hissed quietly, his eyes darting around to ensure no-one overheard the topic of their conversation.

Law smiled and leaned his head in his hand.

"So you're not man enough to wear lacy underwear?"

"...Fuck. You're on." 

* * *

><p>The next morning found a very exhausted Bonney and Luffy sleeping on the tabletop, their faces covered in food. The room was a complete disaster, with wrapping paper everywhere and the tree knocked over. One thing, however, had not changed since the previous night.<p>

"You going to give up yet, Hawkeyes?"  
>"Not until you concede defeat, Roronoa Zoro."<p> 


End file.
